


blackness' illumination

by obsidian_snowflake



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cable initiates, Deadpool's insecurities, Eventual Smut, Hand Jobs, Honeymoon, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mentions of Blood, Neglect, Shower Sex, Techno-organic mesh, Violent Sex, depressed Deadpool, dystopian future marriage, lovemaking, mentions of pus, wound licking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 17,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6703801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidian_snowflake/pseuds/obsidian_snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cable is sleepless on Providence and decides to go to Deadpool's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after the events of Cable & Deadpool #20 and #21.
> 
>  
> 
> Diamondback, Asp and Black Mamba re-formed BAD Girls, Inc. and a mysterious employer (secretly Cable) hired them to steal a hard drive called the Dominus Objective from the Dominus Corporation in La Jolla, California. Deadpool had also been unknowingly hired by Cable to retrieve the device and fought the BAD Girls. 
> 
> Black Mamba can tap into the Darkforce Dimension's black energies. She manifests this energy as an inky black cloud that surrounds her targets. People enveloped by her cloud are entranced by visions of someone they love, or they witness their greatest fantasies.  
> \- Deadpool Corps: Rank and Foul
> 
> \- - - - -
> 
> This is my first fanfiction here and my second one ever. I try to get myself back into writing with this.
> 
> Now betaed by [beetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetle/pseuds/beetle).  
> Thank you so much.

Nathan Summers tossed and turned sleeplessly in his king size bed.  
He had already faced the wall on his right side, the few steps away one on his left and had studied the ceiling multiple times. 

The flat he occupied whenever he stayed on his island of Providence was currently drenched in moonlight.  
The rays came in by the solid glass front that took a third of the distant wall his foot's sole faced.  
The thin, silky blanket had slipped to the floor next to his bed some time ago due to his restlessness.  
Or, maybe he had kicked it off, not noticing his actions. 

Nathan's restlessness was not caused by the bright light that the full moon cast down on him this night.  
He would have felt the same if the room was pitch-black.  
Or, actually, he might have felt even worse. If that was possible.  
Pitch-black was one of the Darkforce's characteristics and Black Mamba's attack had started this mess after all. 

The incident that had happened around six hours ago provided him with information he didn't know what to do with or how to react to.  
The more he let the memory play back on his mind, the crazier it drove him.  
Had Wade really said what Nathan thought he had heard him say? Or, had he listened to the audio track of his own fantasy while successfully fighting off the corresponding images in his mind? 

No, that couldn't be.  
He had learned how to deal with The Darkforce in the future, had learned to overcome invaders' Darkforce powers by sheer willpower.  
He didn't even need his telepathic abilities to do it!  
On top of that, he had been mentally prepared for such an attack to happen, since he himself had secretly hired the three women and was well aware of the set of skills and powers they possessed. 

However, had he known about this outcome, he would have simply given in to facing his deepest, darkest desire. He would have preferred to be so occupied with his own fantasy that whatever was going on around him wouldn't have gotten to him at all.  
But now, the damage already done, it was etched in his mind.  
Nathan knew very well that these had been Wade's words and that he had not misheard what the merc had said out loud. 

Nonetheless, he made his thoughts go into all directions possible to try and convince himself of the contrary.  
Damn it!  
As if there would only have been words. 

When The Darkforce had vanished, Wade was almost sitting on his lower stomach,  
leaving him all startled with the whole situation.  
Hell knows what that Weasel guy was doing on Wade's shoulders.

Neither Weasel nor Power Man or Iron Fist would ever talk about their deep, dark desires that were revealed to each by the force from an other dimension. But Deadpool?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. English is not my native language.
> 
> Actually, Cable and Deadpool return to Providence at dawn, not in the late evening.  
> I didn't notice this when I started writing.  
> And because I want moonlight in my story I don't really want to change it.


	2. Chapter 2

Deadpool had asked bluntly if the others also experienced a 'dream' involving suntan lotion.  
Confirming that Nathan had not imagined what Deadpool had previously said.

Rolling around in his bed again, Nathan tried to come to terms with himself. 

There had been some odd tension between Wade and him before.  
He had noticed how Wade sometimes looked at him.  
Tell-tale glances that were visible even with the mask on.  
Looking up to him mixed with some kind of special interest. 

Something that Nathan didn't see for the first time.  
He had received such glances quite a few times in his life.  
He knew exactly what they meant, but felt reluctant to show any reaction to Deadpool and had ignored them until now. 

Now... knowing that it wasn't a trivial matter, that he was the centre of Wade's 'dream' and that the younger man deeply desired him, it had become much harder to not give in to the idea of becoming a bit more than what they currently were. Whatever that actually was.

He just wasn't sure if he wanted to add that to their relationship.  
It was already not exactly easy to deal with Deadpool. To keep the merc under control and hide the manipulations that were part of Nathan's plans from him.  
It might turn out to be a danger to his missions and too much of a distraction.

"Distraction..." Nathan thought, "wouldn't be too bad a thing."  
Still unsure if this was an ok thing to do or just very, very stupid, he got out of his bed and walked towards the flat's door.  
"Maybe such bonding will even have a positive outcome," he slightly convinced himself and left the room.  
Deep down, he had fostered some desire for the other man, too.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan walked along the corridor, passing several doors until he reached the flat that had been given to Deadpool. 

The door had no locks.  
Providence was meant to be a place of peace, freedom and trust among people.  
Except for a few areas that Nathan thought were too delicate to be open to the public, folks were generally allowed to enter all facilities.  
And trusted not to enter where and when it was inappropriate to do so. 

Breaking his own guidelines, he opened the door.  
The heavy man stepped in and softly closed the door behind him, making his way to the bed as quietly as possible. 

The flat was half the size of his and didn't have as many devices. But the layout was quite similar.  
One solid glass front that invited this night's moonlight in and three common walls confined the place that offered an open kitchen, a combination of living room and bedroom and a door to a private bathroom.  
Unlike his, the bed in this room wasn't situated with one of its long sides stuck to a wall.  
Instead, the headboard touched a wall. 

The dim silver light from outside reached the foot of the bed first and crawled over a thin grey-blue blanket.  
Visible through the light cover that got lifted and lowered slightly in a steady rhythm was the shape of a sleeping man's body.

The man who appeared so placid right now was a killer who had already murdered countless people in his life and would bring death countless times in the future. 

But who was Nathan to judge and reject him for it?  
His CV wasn't free of murder either.  
If only Wade cared more about who he killed... Nathan would feel less bothered. 

Wade didn't seem to care at all as long as he got paid.  
And the one time he had killed on Providence for no reason, he pleaded that he must have done it in some strange state of sleepwalking.  
This made him even more of a problematic person to have around.

However, Nathan had seen more sides of Deadpool.  
He didn't think of him as a rotten guy.  
To be honest, Nathan liked being with him and the idea of getting closer was so tempting.


	4. Chapter 4

He woke up from his slumber at the very moment someone had opened the door and set foot on his territory.  
Instead of jumping up and attacking the intruder, Deadpool feigned being asleep. 

He didn't feel like fighting or even just like leaving the bed.  
Since he had just come back from some shitty nightmare, one of those that haunted his sleep once in a while but just didn't get less horrible by repetition, he actually was a bit grateful for the wake up.  
And if someone wanted to shoot him dead now, well, he wouldn't mind some peaceful time with Death. At least there had never been any nightmares in the realms of death.

He was good at pretending, so pretending to be asleep was just an easy stunt to perform.  
He kept his eyes shut and listened to the careful steps that came ever closer, approaching him from behind. The intruder stopped next to the bed.  
Deadpool felt someone's stare on his back. "What the fuck?" he thought, "Just kill me already."

"Wade?" 

It hit Deadpool that the intruder was Cable of all people.  
"Kill me already," was his lowvoiced reply, still not opening his eyes or turning around to face the other man. 

"I didn't come here to kill you, Wade."  
Nathan wondered why the merc assumed he wanted to do so.  
Yes, to be fair, he had put Wade down a few times. However, there was no reason for that now.

"Why would someone sneak up on me at this late-ass hour if not to kill me?  
Wanna shoot me in the head?  
I hope you brought a silencer. Wouldn't want to wake up people, would you?"

"There are no people close by. It's just the two of us on this floor recently.  
And the walls are quite thick. This was once a space station, as you know."  
Nathan grew a bit impatient. And a bit upset that Wade apparently couldn't think of any other reason for him to stand in front of his bed at such a late hour than a sudden urge to blow his brains out.

"So, no one will hear me scream, although we aren't even in space? Ha, that's smart."  
He still spoke in a low and tired voice that held absolute indifference to his presumed upcoming death.

If he had looked up at him, Wade would have seen the offended expression on Nathan's face.


	5. Chapter 5

Still next to the bed and looking at Wade's back, Nathan decided that having a conversation like this made no sense.  
Whatever the reason, the merc seemed kind of down and obsessed with making the talk circle around the topic of killing him.  
Because he knew the man quite well by now, he was convinced it would go on like this no matter how often he stated that he didn't come to commit a murder.  
Letting his actions speak for him seemed to be the better way to change this fixed idea of Wade's.

Moreover, only wearing black boxer briefs and being barefoot on the cold floor slowly cooled him down to an uncomfortable level. He started to feel cold.  
Parts of one's body consisting of metal didn't help matters.  
Nathan still had to get used to the extended techno-organic spread that had altered his body recently.

Cable stooped, grabbed the thin blanket and got into the bed. Wade was bewildered.  
"Um... Priscilla.. what the hell are you doing?"  
The bald man turned his head and looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened in shock. 

Just a few centimeters closer and their bodies would touch.  
Cable had supported his muscular torso on his T.O. arm. Metal elbow pressed into the mattress, keeping his head up on his left hand. Both men lay on their sides.  
Cable looked Deadpool in the eye and gave him a reassuring smile. 

At least he meant it to be reassuring.  
Judged on the merc's reaction who promptly turned his head back and looked in the opposite direction again, Nathan had failed gloriously.

"Why are you in my bed, Nathan?  
If you won't kill me, you have no business here. Leave!" he spoke in a firmer voice than before. 

Cable had hoped that Wade would be delighted at the nightly visit.  
Especially at being in bed together.  
Wasn't this his dream come true? Being intimate with each other.  
Maybe he had to take a step backwards. 

"I wasn't able to fall asleep. I -"  
Deadpool harshly interrupted him. "And so you decided that hijacking this bed would be the  
perfect solution for your little insomnia problem? You want me to leave instead, all right, I'll go sleep on a park bench." 

Before he could move an inch, he felt the mutant's human hand on his right shoulder.  
It restrained him from getting out of bed with a tight grip.  
"No, Wade, I really don't want you to leave. Stay and let me finish talking."  
When it crossed his mind he added a begging "Please".

Deadpool responded with a grumbling sound that Nathan interpreted as permission. He took his hand back.  
"There's stuff on my mind that won't let me sleep. When I joined the mission – your mission – and the Darkforce attack happened I heard you talking."

Deadpool stiffened in horror.  
He had thought that everyone would have been trapped in such a dream.  
Unable to take notice of their surroundings. Unable to see or hear anything outside the scene that played in one's head. Just like his own experience had been. 

The memory flashed into his mind.  
They were on the beach. Nathan lay in front of him wearing nothing but a tiny black speedo,  
all beef and techno-organic mesh. An Adonis, no matter his age.  
He himself wore nothing except for the mask and put suntan lotion on the older man's body. 

Wade felt a strong physical reaction to these images.  
His abdomen tightened, heat rose in his body and he was starting to get hard.  
Fuck, that should not be happening. Not now. 

After Nate had praised his massage skills and he had asked half-jokingly if WD-40 was fine for the T.O. shoulder...  
Oh God, which things exactly had he said aloud? 

Reluctant to ask and anxious, he clenched his fists under the blanket so much he felt the hurt over all the usual pain signals constantly arriving in his brain.  
His nails, albeit short and brittle, digging into his scarred palms.  
Maybe even shedding a bit of blood.

Cable knew and had come to his room to humiliate him.  
To make fun of the attraction he felt towards the other man.  
Playing some mean game with him by getting into his bed, waiting for him to make the first move so he could reject him immediately, have a good laugh and hurt him even more.  
Later, he would cast him out and forever think of him as disgusting. 

Tears started to form in his eyes.  
He finally was on good terms with Cable, had found a great friend to hang around and fight with.  
Someone he thought he could trust now after all that had happened during the last weeks.  
The things he had done for Cable and what Cable had done for him.  
Everything shattered due to this damn desire that had evolved over time.  
A tear ran down his disfigured, bumpy cheek.

Unable to suppress them, more drops of salty water followed soundlessly.  
He had to swallow hard.  
If Cable saw him cry now, the humiliation would be more than unbearable.  
He pressed his face into the soft pillow even more to hide away. 

Nathan didn't know why the usually so chatty merc didn't reply. Some strange vibes filled the room.  
He wanted to get closer and embrace Wade, was eager to kiss down his neck.  
To finally act on his desire.  
But forcing himself on someone else wasn't in his nature. He wanted Wade to give his consent.  
He wanted Wade to look at him. 

Since there was no word from the other for maybe minutes, he continued to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next (final?) chapter will be smut.  
> I've never written a sex scene, so I feel nervous and excited about it.


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't know why you were talking aloud. All the others didn't. But..," it took him a moment to  
sort out what it essentially was he felt, "I guess I'm _grateful_ you did." 

Wade was as responsive as if Nathan had actually put him to death temporarily.  
He felt at a loss here. If it wasn't for the gloomy mood the merc seemed to be in, he would have yelled at the guy to man up and speak.  
This was so strange and unusual.  
However, it was the other side of the same coin and the greyhaired mutant understood that very well. 

By now, he had figured out that Wade was in a depressed state tonight.  
He considered leaving, but the thought of letting Deadpool dwell in misery hurt.  
Maybe he could take his mind off things.  
Giving it something else to be occupied with. Something pleasurable.  
A faint taste of selfishness remained.

Nathan sighed and asked bluntly, "Wade, can I spoon you?"  
The answer he got was given in an angry, but also shaky nasal voice, "Fuck you, Cable. No need  
for your mocking."

Suddenly, Wade felt the taller man's firm body pressed against his back.  
Nathan's bare chest was only hindered from directly touching his own skin by the cotton T-shirt he wore. The body-heat the man emitted still reached and made the tensed up muscles of his back relax a bit of their own accord.  
Cable put an arm around Wade's waist and placed a soft, cautious kiss on the exposed, scarred neck. "Does this seem like mocking?"

Pressing his upper body tighter against Wade's, he whispered, "You don't have to hide your feelings for me, Wade.  
I know about them now. And I'm attracted to you, too.  
But if you tell me to leave, I will. Even though I'd prefer to stay. Shall I leave?" 

Wade didn't know how to react. He was still leery of Cable.  
This sounded way too good to be true.  
How could Nate ever be attracted to him? 

"You're... you're not lying to me?"  
Nathan had never heard Deadpool speak in such a shy voice.  
He started to stroke the assassin's cloth-covered six-pack with his right hand in an assuring way, "It's not a lie." 

Wade stopped pressing his face into the pillow and gave in.  
The last tear of despair ran down its uneven route to fall on the pillowcase.  
Wade leaned back against Nathan's strong chest.  
He looked over his shoulder and caught Cable's eyes. "Then stay."  
He broke the connection of their eyes by turning his head and added an embarrassed "Please".

Nathan smiled at this.  
He kissed the merc's cervical spine up and down and slid his hand under the shirt to touch the well-defined abs directly, slowly tracing their outlines with his fingertips.  
The skin he petted felt odd. Blisters, scars, wounds and bumps created a diverse texture.  
If he hadn't already known about the oozing pus, he would have found himself wondering about some gooey spots in between.  
It was indeed a strange sensation, but it wasn't so bad after all. 

Wade moaned softly due to the gentle care his body was given.  
Nathan was turned on. His withheld arousal showed vital signs as the erectile tissues started to become engorged with blood.  
His penis swiftly grew hard. 

Wade couldn't remember when or from whom he had received such gentle, patient foreplay before.  
A few names came up, but he was unable to recall any memories of the act itself.  
If that was to happen to this memory as well, then he at least wanted to cherish and live in the now as much as possible. 

With closed eyes he tried to shut the usual pain out and take every detail in.  
The feeling of Cable's hand on his skin, his lips on his neck, the warm toned body pressed against his.  
For a moment he felt bad about just taking without giving anything in return.  
But Nate was so eager to make him feel good that he might not mind.  
The mutant's hand went upwards, reaching his pecs.  
When the nails unintentionally scraped over a nipple, he flinched and inhaled sharply. 

"Sorry." Nate's hand completely retreated from his chest.  
Wade clasped the older's hand and led it back.  
"It's ok. Just not so rough. I'm pretty sensitive there. But I want you to touch me." 

Nate stimulated the stiff nipple once more. Wade flinched once more. 

Wade's skin condition obviously affected naturally more sensitive spots worse.  
Of course it did.  
It occurred to Nathan that he had to be more careful with the mercenary's body.  
Instead of continuing, he removed his hand from the other's body.  
"Wade, can you turn around? And take your shirt off." 

Deadpool did as he was told.  
Now sitting in bed topless, he faced Nathan with a questioning expression on his face.  
Cable rested his forehead against his, cast a glance at his eyes and suddenly moved back an inch to finally kiss him on the lips  
whilst caressing his broad shoulders with both hands. 

The T.O. hand felt a bit colder than the other one since the metal conducted away body warmth where it touched.  
The coolth felt nice on his battered skin. 

Nate's lips moved on his until the mutant started to gently nibble on Wade's bottom lip.  
Though the scarred lips were quite sensitive too, it didn't induce the stinging pain he had felt before.  
He was used to the pain in his lips. Eating caused it, talking caused it.  
And under normal circumstances he talked a whole damn lot. 

The growing arousal had by now kicked in and altered his pain perception anyway.  
Another reason why sex was amazing.  
The hormones worked their magic just as they do about the symptoms of a shitty cold.  
Reducing them to a minimum as long as they are active.

Wade opened his mouth a little bit and finally kissed back.  
He felt more and more comfortable about the whole situation.  
His depression was buried under these new emotions and his doubts had vanished.  
The way Cable treated him was too pure to be a lie.  
He simply wanted to believe that this was for real.

He tenderly licked over Nate's mouth right-to-left and tentatively pushed his tongue in.  
Repeating the soft pushes until Nathan looked squarely into his eyes and welcomed the intruding organ with gentle but firm tappings.  
Both started to breathe by nose, unwilling to break the kiss and stop the sensual touch of their tongues. 

Every single touch sent a feeling of heat and comfort through Wade.  
He had secretly longed for Cable's affection so much.  
Now his body celebrated the fulfillment abundantly. 

Since there were no signs of ache Nathan got more bold with the kiss.  
Teasing the other man's tongue with sucking and his teeth's scratching till he forced it back into its own cave.  
He curiously explored the mucous membranes just to find them to be covered with soft lines of scarring.  
Deadpool really was cluttered with marks wherever there was skin. 

Nathan restarted the dance of their tongues and pulled the younger man's body closer.  
Slowly, he lowered his hands down Wade's back.  
Leaving the shoulders lonely, his fingers took a trail over the ribs. 

Wade closed his eyes again and purred into the kiss. Nate's hands on his body felt so good.  
When they ultimately came to rest on his waistline, there was no denying that his cock was fully erect in his boxer shorts.

Wade opened his eyes and broke the long kiss when Nathan raised his T.O. arm up and gently placed his hand on his right cheek.  
The gesture made him blush.  
This was more tenderness than he deserved and could bear.  
Although he always wished to be treated just like that, now that someone did so, it was too much to accept.  
He dropped his head and looked down at the mattress. Breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?" Nathan sounded concerned. His hand didn't leave Wade's face.  
Under his breath Deadpool muttered, "Too much. You are... don't be so nice to me!" 

Cable placed his right hand on the other cheek and cupped the merc's face.  
With a bit of force, he lifted Wade's head up. Massaging the jawline with both thumbs.  
"But I want to. Can't I?"  
With the full weight of his upper body he leaned against Wade who fell backwards on the mattress,  
Cable on top of him. The blanket fell off their bodies. 

Still holding the other's face he placed a kiss on one cheekbone and gave it a little lick.  
The salty taste surprised him. Had Wade cried? Why had he cried?  
He wanted to ask, but that might upset Wade. He decided to save the question for later. 

Nathan shifted his body to get into a better position.  
The mutant's heavy body on his left Wade little freedom to move.  
But that was pure bliss in his opinion. He felt protected and warmed.  
If he could spend eternity just like this...

Suddenly, Nathan's pelvis rubbed against his covered erection, taking him right out of his thoughts. Reminding him of his neediness.  
A strong moan left his throat.  
Nate's hands abandoned his face.

Nate kissed the salty cheek again, then his tongue made its way down the throat to arrive at the pec.  
With utmost care, the hot, wet mouth took his bud inside.  
Wade felt how Nathan sucked at it lightly before his tongue started to play with it. It didn't hurt.  
"Nate, you don't have to hold back so much. I can take it now." 

Moans of pleasure followed when Cable started to use his teeth.  
Just a little at first, he became daring when he felt assured that he didn't cause the merc bad pain this time.  
Wade bent his back and moaned in the hottest way once he bit into it. 

"Feels nice. But don't forget that I have two of these."  
Nate chuckled around his nipple before he retreated.  
"I have only one. Only on the right side."

"What kind of nonsense is this, Priscilla?"  
Wade lifted his head to look at him in the dim light.  
In the current position he wasn't able to see the other man's chest at all.  
So he slid his hand along Nate's T.O. arm, reached the left shoulder, went downwards where he pressed his hand flat against the metal chest  
and moved it in searching motions.  
There really wasn't any prominent spot on the even surface. 

"What the fuck? Why?" 

Nathan put his hand on Wade's.  
"I don't really know why. I'm glad that I got it under control before it reached too much of my private parts." 

Wade's eyes widened. He hadn't thought about the full extent of the new T.O. until now. 

Nate smirked at Deadpool, pushed himself upwards so they were face to face again and with his guided the other's hand along the T.O.-modified side of his body.  
The mutate gasped when his hand reached the waistband of the older's underwear. 

Once Nathan had freed himself from the boxer briefs - he had managed to get them down to his knees with only one hand - he guided the merc's hand on his hip further until it reached his crotch. Cable removed his own hand. "Feel me up," he requested. 

Wade let his hand slide along Nathan's hard-on and explored the area.  
A part of its left side was T.O. up to underneath the glans. It was just as hard as the other metal of Nate's body.  
He closed his hand around the penis.  
In contrast, the normal areas seemed rather soft – even though they were just as hard as his own erect penis. 

Nathan's aroused moan reminded him to not just study it.  
He started to move his open fist to pleasure Cable.


	7. Chapter 7

The marred skin of Deadpool's hand rubbing against his cock felt surprisingly good.  
On his knees and forearms, Nathan now towered above Wade to provide more space between their bodies.  
He had rested his forehead on Wade's left shoulder once the merc had started pumping his member.  
The scarry and bumpy surface created an unfamiliar sensation and when Wade skillfully twisted his hand and went for the glans, he was unable to stifle a groan. 

"Are you close, Nate?" 

Wade sounded amused.  
Nathan was delighted that Wade was fairly back to his playful self. 

That odd playfulness, being over the top mouthy and great in combat.  
These qualities made Wade interesting and good company - and, as has been proven, quite useful.  
Cable got distraction and amusement out of being around the younger man.  
A rare experience in his troublesome life full of heavy decisions and difficult tasks.  
He needed moments of relaxation.  
And he needed to spend them with someone.  
If it came with sex, this was even better.

Nathan had to pull himself together.  
If he were to cum early, Wade would use it to tease him.  
Wade definitely would. 

In a sudden motion he caught hold of the other's shoulder and side and  
forced him to join the half-turn he intended to do.  
Once done, both of them got to lie on their sides, facing each other. 

"Oi, give a guy a warning," the mutate scolded with a chuckle before he targeted Nate's mouth to be the second centre of his current attention.  
The main centre was by now leaking the first droplet of precum. 

Wade used his thumb to spread the viscous fluid over the tip of the cock he was still holding. 

"Mh, good..," Nate praised. 

Unable to hold back anylonger, Wade began to use his left hand on his own member that had been uncared for for too long.  
Tracing and rubbing his erection covered by the cloth of his white boxer shorts,  
he felt relieved that he was wearing wide, soft ones this night.  
With that amount of space, he could easily slip his hand inside and take care of his needs.  
The soft fabric wouldn't chafe the vulnerable skin of the tip too much.  
Lucky. 

Their kissing intensified and turned into a battle of tongues to decide  
which mouth would be the playground next. 

While smearing Nate's precum, he grew curious about how the aged mutant's tasted.  
Did the taste perfect itself with age like wine?  
Just the idea made his penis twitch.  
He finally shoved his hand down his boxers and seized his hard member. 

The circles his thumb drew in repetition on Nate's came to a halt abruptly when his finger came across a second, bigger drop that had made its way to the outside.  
He let go of the older's penis. 

With his index finger, Wade carefully took the sticky liquid and brought it to his mouth.  
He pulled away from Nathan's lips and gave him a seductive look.  
Unhesitatingly, he applied the precum from his fingertip on his marred underlip as if it was balm.  
Nathan raised a questioning eyebrow. 

The buff merc licked it off his lip with the tip of his tongue like a kitten licking milk off a plate.  
It was adorable. 

"Is my taste to your liking?" 

Wade nodded, bit on his lower lip to get it into his mouth and sucked at it.  
Having Nate's sticky fluid in his mouth while jerking himself off brought him close to the edge.  
He closed his eyes and moaned, gratified.

Suddenly, Nate stilled the frantic pumping by clutching his wrist.  
"Wade, let me do it for you."

Deadpool froze.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the narrowed opening between his eyelids, Wade looked at Cable in disbelief.  
A moment later he would have reached his eagerly anticipated orgasm.  
He would have taken good care of Nate's cock afterwards and there would have been absolutely no reason for the other man to come into contact with his private parts.  
"Are you crazy, Summers?"  
The words sounded harsher than they were meant to. 

Nathan was at a loss. Again.  
He started to wonder if the merc was actually highly bipolar.  
He couldn't think of any reason for these strange reactions.  
Wade had wanked him till a moment ago and now he was angry that he wanted to reciprocate the favour?  
"What's the matter with you, Wade?" Nathan asked with the greatest degree of calmness that he was able to muster up in this situation.  
This unholy combination of arousal and frustration. 

"You really need to ask me what the matter is?"  
Wade felt gutted.  
He hadn't reckoned on Cable being this ignorant.  
A wave of aching disappointment benumbed the desire for release.  
"I don't want you to get acquainted with my unmentionables. That's the matter!" 

Baffled, Nathan constricted his grip on Wade's wrist.  
"I've already seen it. Have you forgotten?" he asked in a placatory voice. 

"No, Nate. Those were my virus-given looks you saw," he blurted,  
keeping his words steady with an effort.  
"This magnificent skin condition you're looking at, you think my dick and balls were spared?"  
He avoided looking at Nathan with his watery eyes. 

At his worst times, he felt not only extremely insecure due to the fugly mug Weapon X had given him. He also felt disgusted with his genitals.  
Although he had gotten more used to it in the last decades,  
the super bad days showed up once in a while.

Letting someone else take a look at the tragedy between his legs or palpate the unpleasant flesh, he felt anxious.  
Making it worse, Cable would be able to compare.  
With the image of that time in mind, Nate got to feel grossed out.  
Wade mentally panicked. 

The mutant's hand released his wrist.  
"Wade, I've seen dreadful things in my life.  
Inflamed flesh wounds, excessive scars, bad keloids.  
Very disfiguring mutations."  
He removed his briefs completely and threw them out of bed.  
"I am sure I will be ok with it."

Nathan placed his right hand on Wade's heavily muscled thigh and massaged it seductively. Sliding the hand under the shorts from below while his other one was pressed between the pillow and the merc's face to cup the right cheek. 

The T.O. reduced his ability to perceive.  
Whilst he was able to detect every bump, scar, sore and the gooeyness on Wade's leg,  
the cheek felt just a little lumpy and corrugated. 

With a heavy expiration Deadpool said, "Do as you please." 

Nate seemed to be too eager to touch him to give up on it.  
And he had warned him. Rejecting Nate seemed pointless.  
It wasn't even the case that he didn't want Cable to jerk him off.  
Fuck it, he had fantasized about that.  
It was the fear that Nate would mirror his own disgust.  
To find it in Nate's eyes...  
He wouldn't be able to stand that.  
Not from the man he, somehow, loved.

Eyes squinshed shut, Wade took his hand out of his underwear and  
pushed the shorts down to free his genitals.  
The emotional strain had caused his cock to retreat to half-hardness.

Cable used his trigger finger to slowly draw a bee line from Wade's navel to the base of his penis.

The touch caused Wade's crotch to pulse.  
When Nathan started to gently wank him off,  
his hard-on was back in no time. 

"Nate...," he had no idea what he actually wanted to say to him.  
Maybe it was just the other's name that he wanted to say out loud.  
He noticed how the hand left his face.  
No more coolth for his cheek.

Instead, he felt the coolth on his left forearm,  
sneaking down the length of it towards the back of his hand.  
He felt lips on his again.  
And the steady movement of Nate's right hand.

Cable took his hand and pulled till he followed the direction that once more led him to the man's genitals.  
Wade felt safe to open his eyes and smirked against Nathan's lips.  
"So impatient?" 

The answer was given in a changed pumping rhythm and another pull at his hand. 

"Ok, ok. I get it."  
He embraced Nathan's cock with his left hand and continued the hand job he had given earlier.

Marvelling at its mixed nature, he came up with quite a few things to say about it.  
But talking means interrupting kissing and he just didn't want to do that now.  
Kisses were rare. Too rare...

Nathan had started to moan his pleasure into the kiss, too.  
The fact that he was coaxing these noises from Nate filled Wade with happiness.  
He twisted his wrist between strokes and occasionally covered the tip with his palm to caress the sensitive region. 

The way Cable touched his ruined member without hesitation  
made him feel better about his own body.  
Maybe Nate was right and he wasn't the epitome of ugliness.  
Maybe Nate really saw something desirable in him.

Meanwhile, Cable enjoyed the special surface of Wade's hand.  
The merc would have done a good job with just the way he moved his hand,  
but the additional sensation of the unusual skin made it a unique  
experience that had to be felt to be understood.  
He knew he was close.

Breaking the kiss for air, he breathed heavily and pressed his pelvis against Wade's.  
Understanding showed itself in the mutate's gaze. 

Letting go of each other slowly, both jolted forward a little to bring their erections together.  
After encircling their cocks with one hand each, Nathan began to experimentally  
move his against Wade's whilst stroking up and down at the side.  
Again, the younger's odd skin brought about a very pleasant feeling.  
And the pus that leaked from some spots on his member made it a little bit slippery.  
Wade soon started to copy what he did. 

Wade leaned his feverish head against the T.O. pec,  
whispering "Nate.." like a mantra.  
Nathan smiled down at him, unseen, as he vocalized the term of endearment over and over. 

Their actions turned faster and messier the closer they came to the edge.  
Cable's occasional deep groaning could be heard more often.  
He soon came all over the sheets in the little space between their bodies. 

Gasping for breath, he used his sweaty hand to treat Wade exclusively  
as his own penis became limp in steps.

"N..Nate, cumming..hah..ah."  
A shudder went through Wade's body when his muscles clenched.

The mutant felt the other's release on his own stomach.  
Even though he was warm, the load of cum felt burning hot on his skin.  
Not in a bad way, more beneficial.  
Relaxing the body like a stone massage does.  
Cable let himself fall on his back, accidently hitting Deadpool's resting head with his shoulder.

"Ouch!" an exerted voice proclaimed. 

"Ah, Wade. Sorry."  
He petted the aching head softly with his human hand to make up for it.  
A wave of post-coital feelings spread through him.  
He closed his eyes, feeling at ease.

Suddenly, his metal-covered ribcage was poked repeatedly.  
"What is it?" he mumbled.

"First, don't you want to get rid of my jizz on your nice, impressive abs? And second,"  
Wade stopped for a moment before he finished the sentence, now with shyness present in his voice, "... can we... cuddle?"


	9. Chapter 9

In the absence of a better alternative, he used his boxer shorts to wipe off his cum on Nathan's body and to clean the bed sheets as well as possible where Nathan's had stained them.  
For a moment, he regretted that he didn't get to taste a single drop of it.  
He would have loved to receive the other man's cum.  
The sheets were luckier than him...  
On the upside, Nate had agreed to cuddling.

With a little smile on his lips, Wade threw the boxers away and picked the blanket up.  
Cable was lying on his back, eyes closed, the T.O. arm under the pillow to elevate his head.  
In one smooth move he put the thin, broad cover over Nate.  
Hiding everything below his chest.

Then Wade got under it himself, snuggling up against his beloved man.  
He embraced the mutant's muscular torso with one arm and rested his right cheek on the cooling surface that lacked a nipple.  
Nathan's calm breathing sound and the regular heaving of his chest were so relaxing.  
The merc enjoyed the simple tranquility for a while.  
The warrior seemed so peaceful. Almost as if he was asleep.  
Wait, was he in fact sleeping?

"Priscilla? Hey, Priscilla?"  
Wade squeezed him in his one-armed hug. 

Cable grumbled. He had fallen asleep for just a minute or two. 

"At least 15 minutes, old man," Wade demanded.

"Ah... all right."  
He had, after all, agreed to it.  
Why wasn't Wade feeling sleepy, too?  
Was that a side effect of the healing factor? He guessed so.

Nathan remembered the saltiness on Wade's cheek.  
He must have cried.  
And as much as he wanted to know why, he couldn't bring himself to ask about it.  
It would kill the mood of the moment.  
And the moment was, actually, pretty sweet. 

He started to stroke the merc's arm that wouldn't loosen the tight squeeze it had around his rib cage.  
Wade was holding on to him as if the apocalypse would begin once he let go even just a little.  
It was bordering on painful. No way to take deep breaths.  
But it was sweet nonetheless.  
Showing how much he had wanted him and how much he needed him right now. 

If the Darkforce attack had not happened, nothing would have changed.  
Wade might have never told him he wished for them to share such sensuality and such closeness.  
On the other hand, he would have never addressed the glances,  
never would he have told Wade that he had of course noticed them and the interest they expressed.  
He would have never asked the other man about it.  
And Wade might have never asked if Nathan held that kind of interest in him.  
If he had asked...  
What would his answer have been? 

This strong urge that he was unable to suppress was something new after all.  
Denial would have been easy.  
He sighed. He had no idea how this was going to go on.  
Either it turned out a total disaster or the opposite.  
Or something in between. 

"Why are you sighing, old man?"

Cable removed his heavy T.O. arm from below the pillow and carefully put it around the mutate's shoulder to hold him firm, too.  
He stopped the stroking and pushed the other hand under the pillow to gain some elevation again.  
"I was wondering how this will continue. What we are from now on, what we will be in the future," he said, his look directed at the ceiling. 

Wade moved his hand up and down the human side of Nathan's torso.  
Not squeezing him any longer.  
"Well, I can tell you exactly what _you_ are _now_."  
He drew little circles on Nate's chest with his index finger and smiled to himself.  
"You are a man's man."

That made Cable chuckle a little.  
"Like a husband?" he asked, going along.

"If you want to put it like this. But we are one marriage certification and a ring short to use that term."

"You know, Wade, in a dystopian future where all of society's systems have broken down, there is no such thing as an official marriage.  
When two people decide that they want to be married to each other, they are. It's valid. With or without a ring." 

Deadpool wasn't sure if Cable was serious.  
"Really?"

"Yes, really," Nathan confirmed.

"And by people, you mean two men can get married like this, too?"

"Of course. Who would stop them? Everyone is busy surviving.  
And why break the bit of happiness someone finds in such terrible times?"

"So... do you want to... be my husband?" Wade whispered, looking at his circle-drawing finger and smiling softly.  
Maybe the afterglow was to blame for his answer, but Nathan affirmed.  
He wanted to be with Wade in that way. 

He tried not to think about tomorrow or the day after tomorrow.  
He knew he would neglect him once he got busy with his agenda.  
He knew he would leave Wade behind to go on important time travelling missions.  
The kinds of missions to which Deadpool would cause too many problems than Nathan could solve.  
And clingy Wade would hate him for that.  
But there were things more important than Wade not hating him...

"I want to be your husband, too!" Wade declared, stopping the finger-circling and cupping Nathan's right cheek with his hand, lifting himself up with his other arm so his face was above Nathan's.  
A long, deep kiss sealed it. 

When Wade retreated from Nate's lips, he gave the mutant the most beautiful smile.  
Right now, seeing Wade so happy was worth the future trouble.

"I am future married to a silver fox!" Wade cheerfully concluded. 

"But Nate... I am not your pet. And you can't cheat on me."  
Wade was serious and Nathan knew that from the difference in the merc's voice and the look on his face. He was dead serious. 

Nathan gave a noise that could be interpreted in various ways and said,  
"Let's get some sleep now. And let's spar in the morning.  
And Wade.. you should not spread the word that we are married.  
It would cause problems and dangerous situations for us.  
You understand this, right?" 

As much as Deadpool disliked the idea of hiding the fact that they were husbands from other people, Nate was the bright, intelligent one.  
He had to be right about that.  
"Yes, I understand."

The marred man turned away and laid down on his side, feeling Nathan's eyes on his back.  
"Can you spoon me again?"

Enjoying each other's warmth, both soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe I will write a bonus chapter.  
> Let me know if you are interested in reading more.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been one entire week since that night he got future married to Nate.  
One week of important missions, mostly abroad.  
One long, hard week.

He wasn't allowed to tell anyone about their marriage.  
He had acted as normal as possible around Cable when other people were present.  
As had mostly been the case.  
The few times no one had been around and there were only the two of them, Cable had made it clear that he was either busy or  
tired and not in the mood for any kind of newly-weds activity.  
Not even a small kiss. 

Wade yearned for the feeling of Nathan's lips on his.  
The memory of their unscathed softness and the heat he had felt from their touch hadn't faded away yet.  
However, it was nothing more than a vivid recollection.  
He wanted the real thing again. And he wanted other real things.  
Cable was so mean.

But tonight, he would get what he longed for.

Cable had ordered everyone to leave him alone so he would be able to concentrate on some oh-so-important  
office work that came with running Providence.  
Not even Irene was allowed to stay, although she had offered her help.  
Miss Merryweather had left the former cockpit sulkily.

While walking straight to his room, Deadpool came up with a plan to not miss this chance to spend the night with Nathan. 

~*~

The water was running down Wade's body, washing away the last remains of the bodywash he had used excessively.  
His skin smarted quite a bit, but he didn't care.  
He just wanted to be clean for Nate. Everywhere.  
Just in case Nate would want to do _that_.

He made sure that the water reached his soaped anal region well and no foam was left on him  
before he turned the water off and left the shower stall.  
Wade dried his body with a soft white towel and wrapped it firmly around his waist.  
"Bodyslide by two."

~*~

The rented apartment was a mess.  
It looked nothing like the fancy flat Wade occupied on Providence.  
The roughcast's surface was holey and cracked, the few posters of movies and half-naked women on the walls were torn and patched with tape.  
Empty beer cans and other garbage, mainly takeaway boxes and porn magazines, lay on the floor.  
It didn't make the best love nest, he had to admit.  
At least the bed was decent.  
And the room didn't smell as bad as it looked, thanks to the window being tilted ever since he had left the place.  
Some insects might have moved in.

Cable seemed confused for a single moment before he understood where he was.  
"Why did you drag me here?" he asked, testily. And looked at Wade, annoyed.

The mutate closed the one-step distance between them and hugged Nathan.  
Chest pressed against chest, he looked up at the taller man's face. "Honeymoon."

Nathan sighed harsh. "I've told you before that I have no time for a honeymoon. I've got work to do!"

"But Nate... we haven't had any couple time for one fucking week!  
You do not let me sleep by your side. You told me not to sneak into your flat and you don't come to my room."

"You know that this is because of Irene. I don't want her to find out about us.  
She's taking her administration and surveillance tasks very serious."

"Yeah, she's stalking you."

"Nonsense! She's just doing her job. And do I have to remind you that we had to increase surveillance to reassure the public after you murdered Barat?"

"I still say she's stalking you. And that's a low blow!  
I wasn't in my right mind when I killed Barat. You know that.  
Didn't you say you would let the matter rest?" 

Wade stopped looking at Nathan and pressed his cheek against his husband's muscular chest.  
This was going into the wrong direction, he had to calm things down.  
"I didn't get us here to argue. Nate, we didn't even kiss once since we got out of bed that morning.  
And that was one week ago.  
Do you know how I feel, Nate? I feel neglected.  
This place might be a rubbish dump, but neither Irene nor anyone else will spy on us here.  
Everyone thinks you are in your office. Don't bodyslide us back there, please.  
Let us be on honeymoon. At least for one night."

Out of everything the merc had said, what hit home most was being told that he felt neglected.  
Cable had known that he would neglect Wade sooner or later,  
but neglecting him almost instantly after the marriage? 

He had not noticed how bad he had treated the younger man during the last few days.  
Or rather, how bad he had treated him from Wade's point of view. This was just too soon.  
Taking one night off should be ok.  
Providence won't lie in ruins tomorrow just because he didn't do some paperwork straight away.  
Not taking advantage of tonight's opportunity would be stupid.  
And he really had to make up for that week. He gave in.  
"One night." 

Wade felt overjoyed. 

"I will take a shower first."

He released Nathan from his hug and pointed to a door.  
"The bathroom is over there. Hey, shall we shower together?  
I mean, I already had a shower, but I can totally go for a second round and - "  
Cable interrupted his chatter, "I will shower alone."

"Oh... yeah, fine. The stall would have been too narrow for both of us anyway."  
No reason to be sad, Nate would be with him all night long, he just didn't want to shower with him now.

After Nate had closed the bathroom door and he heard the sound of water, he was feeling excited again.  
In a few minutes, he would have the mutant all to himself until morning.  
And Nathan would pay attention to only him.


	11. Chapter 11

If Nathan had never lived in times of austerity and was only used to the level of luxury his flat on Providence was on, he would probably feel disgusted with this place.  
The state of the small bathroom was not much better.  
Cracked tiles, a broken mirror that looked suspiciously like someone had punched its center with a fist hanging above an old sink that was decorated with stains of dried blood.  
Surprisingly, the toilet lid was down and there was a small stock of clean, folded towels sitting on a shelf beside the shower stall. 

He switched the light on and shut the little window's curtains before he quickly undressed,  
putting his suit and underwear tidily next to the towels and his shoes on the floor beneath.  
Nathan picked up one of the towels and placed it on the ground in front of the shower to have a rug for later.  
Entering the stall, he noticed the mold in the joints.  
Yep, he had lived in worse places.

Whilst the water flowed over his back, he was examining the products on the corner shelf.  
Wade had three bottles of bodywash. Each an other brand.  
The labels declared 'UltraSENSITIVE', 'For Hypersensitive Skin' and 'Our Best for Sensitive Skin'.  
The one that said UltraSENSITIVE looked expensive and was nearly empty.  
Shampoo was missing completely.  
Nathan understood.  
He decided to use 'Our Best for Sensitive Skin' since there was still plenty of gel left inside the transparent container.

Meanwhile, Wade was looking for different products.  
He was positive that he had lube and condoms in this apartment.  
He just had no idea where he had put them.  
Searching in the bedside cabinet didn't lead to success, although it was the most logical place to find these things at.  
So the mutate checked the cupboards, the oven, the fridge.  
He took a look inside the microwave and under the sofa.  
When passing by, he noticed the heart-shaped perfume bottle that stood next to his telephone. 

He had purchased it from some mail order company many weeks ago after Cable had shut down the virus and his looks got reversed.  
While feeling betrayed, angry, depressed and unwilling to go outside and once watching TV all the time had become boring,  
he had started to leaf through catalogs that came in the mail.  
He had ordered some porn on DVD.  
And the perfume just because the pink flacon was so cute.  
It turned out that he also liked the scent.  
The pizza boxes and most of the other garbage on the floor were from this time, too.

Wade reached for the flacon and put the scent on.  
He applied the fragrance on his left collarbone, on the back of his knees and aimed one puff at his navel.  
The mist caused a burning pain on his skin's fresh sores, but he wanted to smell good for Nate.  
He tried not to care about the pain.

The thought of the DVDs gave him the idea to have a look behind the TV stand.  
And there he found the condoms and the lube.  
He wondered if he should hide them in the drawer of the little bedside cabinet or under the pillow.  
Or if he should be blunt and place them on the cabinet.  
The merc decided to do the latter.

Nathan left the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist.  
The sunset coloured the room in a warm orange shade that mixed with the dim light of the ceiling lamp and there was a faint sweet and flowery scent.  
Wade was already lying in the bed, on top of the blanket, longing for his husband's company.  
His hair still damp, Nathan sat down on the edge of the bed.

The younger man, now sitting on his knees behind him, embraced the mutant's strong torso and  
pressed his cheek against the other's right shoulder.  
The scent grew stronger.  
It smelled like a fragrance that, in this era, was exclusive for women.

"I'm so happy you're with me now," Wade whispered before he started to kiss Nathan's neck and the area behind his ear.  
"You can relax, Nate. I'll make you feel good."

Having said that, he got out of bed and knelt down between Cable's legs.  
His hands roamed around the older's beefy thighs, occasionally sliding under the towel and getting closer to certain areas. 

Nathan kept his hands at his sides and grabbed the blanket.  
The merc's touch and kisses on his inner thighs sparked his crotch's reaction.  
His penis twitched thanks to Wade's ministrations.  
The towel didn't hide his growing erection.  
Once Wade noticed it, he gently fondled the covered cock with one hand while pushing the towel closer to Nathan's right hip with the other,  
slowly nibbling and kissing his way to Nathan's private parts.  
Nate groaned deeply.

Wade untacked the impeding towel and folded it back to gain better access.  
Then he licked a line from thigh to scrotum and retreated.

Face to crotch, he noticed a wide streak of T.O. on Nate's left testicle.  
As he teased the man's balls with pushes of his tongue, he noticed harder, bumpy spots despite the fact that the skin over them was normal.  
He looked upward and met his husband's eyes.  
"Um, Nate.. do you know that your balls have really hard lumps?"

"I'm aware of that. There's more T.O. to me than what you can see.  
The embryo spread its limbs in all directions before I interfered." Nathan caressed Wade's cheek with his human hand.

"Does it witness what is going on?"  
The mutate eyed the metallic streaks on the older's penis and testicle.

"It's asleep. Sort of. Unconscious, rather.  
Even if it somehow perceived things, it would just judge it the same as it does walking or sparring. It doesn't have an understanding of sex." 

Cable's hand traveled to the back of Wade's head and applied some pressure to bring his face closer to his crotch.  
A strong sign of what he wanted Wade to do.

"Good. It would have been weird to give the baby alien a blowjob. Or suck its toe."

"Pseudopodium," Cable informed him.

"Whatever."

Wade seized the base of Nathan's stiff cock with his right hand and gently  
shoved the foreskin down with the other hand.  
He tenderly licked the glans and brought his left hand down to cup Nate's testicles.  
He let his hand play with them while his lips encircled the head of the mutant's penis.  
Lazy strokes close to the base accompanied the shy sucking Wade performed on it.  
His tongue explored the tip and the brim of the glans in turns.  
Licking along the frenulum to get back to the tip.  
Nathan shivered and groaned every time he did that.

After the fifth repetition, Wade took more of Nate's cock into his mouth.  
Without further ado, he bobbed his head at a steady pace.  
The T.O. streak on the side of the warrior's penis was in the corner of his mouth,  
its even surface sliding in and out smoothly.  
The velvety scarred flat of his tongue slid up and down Nate's length with each motion. 

As soon as he tasted the pleasant sweetness of Nate's precum,  
he paid exclusive attention to the head again.  
He revelled in the texture and savour,  
licking the fluid off the slit as it leaked out in sticky drops,  
letting it linger on his tongue.  
There just was something about Nate's sweet but strong taste that was a huge turn-on.  
He retreated and stared at the tip in anticipation as he continued the lazy strokes of his hand.

Nathan had looked down at Wade's bald head all the time,  
his human hand still resting on the back of it.  
When Wade's mouth abandoned him, he started to pet the back of the merc's head  
and forced himself to refrain from pushing the younger man's face back into position.  
The cool evening air wasn't exactly enjoyable against his saliva-wetted erection.  
But he let Wade do as he liked.

Once a single big drop had formed, Wade moved forward and licked it off with joy.  
He heard Nate's stifled moans and decided that it was time to get serious.  
The tented towel was an obvious sign that it was time for him, too.

He took as much of Nate's into his mouth as he could without choking on it.  
Nate's erect penis was big after all.  
He restarted the bobbing movement, but kept it faster than before.  
His hands grasped the time traveler's thighs.

Cable leant backwards, placing his T.O. hand behind him to avoid falling on the mattress.

Wade waggled his hips to get rid of the towel.  
The exercise untacked it and the cloth slowly slid over his butt and legs sidewise,  
a section of it caught on the hard-on that it covered.  
He removed the towel and tossed it away, his right hand ready to take care of his needs.

Feeling the sweet pressure Nathan's hand now applied on him every time he went up was the final detail that got him going.  
Seizing his member, he jerked off trying to copy the pace he had set for giving Nate head.

Looking at what Wade was doing from the changed angle was quite hot.  
Even though he couldn't see it, the motions of the man's arm revealed that he was touching himself.  
The additional sight of his own cock disappearing into and reappearing out of Wade's mouth was thrilling.  
Every time the assassin moved his head upwards, he pushed him back down with one hand,  
eager to feel and see more of that sensation.  
He had to give it to Wade. His skills were extraordinary.

The little, muffled noises mixed with his own moans and heavy breathing filled the room.  
Nathan knew he would not last much longer.  
He clawed at the blanket and tightened the grip he had on Wade's head. 

Wade tightened the grip he had on Nate's thigh in return.  
He abandoned his own erection and pressed his thumb into Nate's perineum.  
Nathan orgasmed at the next moment, spilling his cum inside Wade's accepting mouth.

The merc made a pleased sound as the other man found his release.  
This time, he didn't have to envy the sheets.  
The slightly salty, mainly sweet taste of his husband's cum on his tongue,  
a part of it running down his pharynx,  
Wade enjoyed every second of it while stroking himself again, slower but firmer.  
He did not let Nathan's cock escape his mouth yet.

Cable collapsed into the bed.  
The impact of his heavy torso made the cheap bedstead screech.  
The headboard vibrated against the wall.  
He felt how Wade swallowed around him several times.  
Felt how Wade took hold of his spent penis and moved the head along his soft, rutted oral mucosa.  
As sensitive as he was right now, the unique stimulation forced the last, rather translucent, drop to leave the duct. 

Wade swallowed once more.  
He let the flaccid penis out of his mouth and rested his head on the mutant's T.O. hip, facing the other's crotch still.  
He felt feverish and sweaty. The T.O. mesh conducted away heat so nicely.

While his healing factor took care of the dull pain in his neck, he took care of his orgasm.  
Going faster and integrating the head every two strokes,  
he soon reached orgasm, biting his bottom lip.  
The cum hit his palm and some of it dropped from there to the floor.  
He wiped his hand clean on Nate's towel. The floor would have to wait.

Looking at the nightstand on the other side of the bed from his lying position,  
Cable wondered about the bottle standing there.  
"Is that massage oil?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are held dear.  
> Constructive criticism is welcome, too.  
>    
> Please let me know if my English is ok. I always wonder if my sentences are too German.


	12. Chapter 12

"Nothing that fancy. It's lube."

Wade stood up and climbed into bed to nestle up to his husband's non-T.O. side.  
He rested his head on his left arm and pressed his upper body as close against Cable's as possible, placing his hand on the man's abs.

"Not even a two-in-one product. Most of those are crap anyway.  
Last one I tried, and you can take my word for it,  
at first I thought I had confused it with glue, it became so sticky after a few strokes.  
I'm not gonna use that shit ever again.  
If you want massage oil, buy massage oil.  
If you want lube, buy good old lube!"

"Do you always use lube when you masturbate?"  
Nathan thought of their first time in bed together and hoped that the answer was no.

"Well, it's more enjoyable when there's lube and I am not rubbing my hand and dick sore. Delicate skin, you know." 

The average percentage of unmarred skin had risen a little since the night of their future marriage.  
Maybe his hormones were messing with the cancer cells or something.  
Wade couldn't care less about a scientific explanation.  
He was happy and in love, had found a place in this crazy world by Cable's side where he felt safe.  
And as long as the mutant didn't order him around or cheated on him, they would be fine.  
Looking slightly less ugly and feeling slightly less pain was just the cherry on top.  
Not one of these yucky maraschino cherries. A nice, fresh cherry of course.

"So, I hurt you..."

"A bit... but hey, I can put up with a lot of pain.  
Enduring pain is my super-power after all.  
And you have hurt me way, way worse before." 

Even though Wade's voice was cheerful again, Nathan felt bad.  
"But that time I didn't want to hurt you! Not at all!"

"Nate, I'm never without pain. Except for when I'm dead. It's ok.  
And I sometimes do it without lube to feel more friction once in a while.  
It wasn't bad. So, was it good?"

"What?"

"Was it good?  
I mean, did I make you feel good?"  
Fingers lewdly ghosted over Nathan's flaccid, saliva-wetted penis.  
A total change of topic.

"Yeah, you are really good at that."

"And you taste really good.  
I have had plenty of casual encounters in the 70s. And gave a lot of head.  
Mostly that, actually.  
I can't remember ever having had such sweet tasting cum on my tongue.  
I'd swallow yours again and again. You taste damn good, Nate."

"Well, I seldom eat meat and I drink a lot of Fruits au Lait lately. I assume that's why."

Wade had started to play around with the older's penis while they were talking.  
Marvelling at the size difference between the man's flaccid and erect penis till his hand explored the brinks of the T.O. streak and he, for the first time, noticed some harder areas even where the skin was normal. Similar to Nate's testicles.  
Something he hadn't noticed before when the mutant had had an erection.

By now, Nathan was back to a half-hard state and the question burned on Wade's tongue.  
"So.. you ok with anal sex?"

Nathan studied the ceiling for one more moment before he answered.  
"Basically, I am."

"Awesome! Neko or tachi? Lover or loved one? Der Aktive oder der Passive?"

"What?"

"Yeah, I know. The terms are kinda silly.  
As if the guy who takes it up the ass would never actively take part and was like 'Oh, look at me. I'm so passive and powerless.' all the time.  
Do you want to be top or bottom?  
Of course you could also be on top while you bottom or -"

A heavy T.O. hand forcefully covering his mouth stopped the explanation of the options.  
"I'll top!" 

He gave the freedom to talk back to Wade.  
Looking sort of apologetic, as if he just realized that his action of shutting Wade up was a bit over the top.

"All right. Um... can I top you next time?"

"No, you won't! I. Don't. Bottom." 

Even though Wade had only asked, Nathan's answer was very harsh.  
He had practically yelled the words in a military staccato.

"Whoa, Nate. Do the tomorrow people disapprove of men receiving penetration that much?  
Is it this losing one's dignity and masculinity baloney?  
I somehow assumed that the future was more.. progressive?  
And you were less.. unprogressive?" 

Nathan didn't answer him, but looked away with a grim face.  
He couldn't tell Wade, or anyone, the reason for his reaction.  
The reason why he never bottomed.  
The ridiculous story of his late teenage, stupid self hooking up with some complete stranger after Tetherblood didn't show up to their rendez-vous. 

~*~

He had been nervous about it for days.  
It had been nerve-wracking to ask "T" out, but thinking of finally telling him that he liked him more than one likes a best friend nearly made him vomit.  
He wasn't sure if "T" was aware that this was meant to be a date.  
Maybe he thought Dayspring just wanted to hang out to relax for once.  
However, he didn't come.  
Nathan had waited for him at the secluded location for hours till night was falling and it became cold.  
Sad and crestfallen, he got lost on his way back and wandered through the nightly streets until some guy chatted him up in an alleyway.

They ended up having sex.  
The stranger must have sensed that he was easy prey that night.  
It wasn't good at all, but Nathan, in his state of mind, just let it happen.  
The man wasn't gentle and so his first time with a man was an experience of mainly pain. And afterwards, self-blame and shame.  
So much of it.

The next day, Tetherblood awkwardly apologized for not showing up.  
Nathan somehow sensed that it had been on purpose.  
He, now too afraid to lose his best friend, swallowed his feelings and went on with life,  
repressing the bad memory of that night.

Ever since, the few times he actually had that kind of sex with men, he had topped.  
He never wanted to go to that place again.  
The fear that it would send him back there made him refrain from letting someone do him.  
More than the memory of the pain, it was the very fear that it would reopen his emotional wounds and restart the self-blame. 

~*~

"....Nate.... Nate. You can not just be zoned-out like this.  
If anyone is allowed to, it's me.  
Fine, you won't let me top you. I understood that much.  
You have a reason which you don't want to tell me. I understood that much, too.  
However, could we continue now before you kill the mood completely?  
Honeymoon, you remember?"

The sudden sound of Wade's unique voice pulled him out of the abyss into which he had started to fall.  
He turned around and pulled the mutate into a desperate embrace so tight it would leave major bruises for days on a body without an excessive healing factor, squeezing parts of Wade's body between his T.O. arm and chest while kissing him on closed lips, closing his own eyes.  
Nathan firmly pressed his lips on Wade's and when the younger man didn't immediately open his mouth he started to experimentally suck in a bit of the younger's lower lip.

Once the surprise and the pain with which Cable's sudden action had hit subsided,  
Wade was able to actually kiss back.  
Although kissing his husband had been on his mind for days and had been top priority most of the time, it was only now that it really happened.

The moment he moved his mouth, Nathan released his lower lip, licking over it instead.  
He felt how Nate carefully traced the slim and soft hypertrophic scars on his lips and beyond with the tip of his tongue.  
The odd feeling made him shudder and tense up.  
It was so feathery that it nearly hurt.

The relief came when the kiss turned into an act of pure passion.  
Nate kissed him in earnest now, forcing a strong tongue into his slightly opened mouth while pressing soft, perfect lips on his.  
Nate had his eyes closed and Wade watched the small flutters of his eyelids. 

His silver fox easily overpowered his every try to have a say in the kiss.  
Both hands roaming over his back and shoulders while keeping him as close as possible.  
It was great and uncomfortable at the same time.  
When Wade tried to recline his head, Nate's T.O. hand grabbed the mutate's neck and restricted every move. 

"What the hell has gotten into you, Nate?"  
Wade managed to say in a scolding but smiling manner in the few seconds before Nate's mouth took away every chance to speak again. 

He liked dominant Nate just as much as he liked gentle Nate.  
The forceful foreplay was hot and unexpected and had him as hard as it got in no time.

Wade used one of his legs which just as Nathan's was halfway on the bed and halfway in the air to stroke Nate's legs with.  
He raised his right leg, placed it on top of Nate's strong thigh and pressed his crotch against the warrior's. Cable hadn't missed out on getting all hard either.  
Wade felt the body hair on the man's muscular calfs tickle the side of his scarry, bumpy shin and foot while he moved his leg up and down seductively. 

Wade let the other man do to his mouth whatever he wanted now.  
He let him lick the inside of his cheeks, the backside of his teeth and all the areas of his tongue that he reached, answering with a shy tongue and stifled moans only,  
needing the little breaks completely to catch his breath.

Nate had never before kissed him so intense and for so long.  
Never so desperate; as if he was really in despair.  
It was a dream come true.  
Wade raised his leg higher to cling with it to his man's cool T.O. waist.

The next moment, said man took hold of his hip bone and resolutely pushed them over.  
Cable was on top now, caressing the side of his thigh with the metal hand,  
groping his way along the leg to the younger's butt,  
kneading the muscle before getting closer to the cleft.

He finally opened his eyes to look at Wade again.  
A thin string of saliva hung between them, still connecting their mouths now that Nathan had ended the kiss. 

Wade's cheeks were blushed with the tiniest hint of red between his scars and sores and he breathed heavily.  
He looked incredibly erotic. 

Nathan breathed laboredly, too.  
A result not of exertion but of the shortage of oxygen they had experienced together.

The sun had long set and its orange rays had left the room to the dim ceiling light.  
The only glow of orange still there was that of the mutant's eye.

Wade started to caress the side of Nate's face and simultaneously moved the other hand up and down the spine of the man whose fingers were dangerously close to his anus now.

"Hey, if you intend to go any further, we should get the lube now. And a condom." He smiled.

"I don't like them. We can do it without one."

"Are you crazy, Summers? You'll get me pregnant!"

"You can't get pregnant, Wade!"  
The time traveler looked at him in disbelief.  
Which guy in his right mind would ever talk about getting pregnant?  
Well, Wade and right mind still didn't fit together.

"Who knows for sure? I didn't have anyone cum inside my asshole for ages.  
Maybe I am a mutant after all and mpreg is my secret mutant power," he blurted out.

"You are no mutant, Wade.  
We had some tests running on you after you wanted to kill me when I was deaged.  
The computer would have detected it." 

Wade removed his leg from Nate's lower back,  
digging his heel into the mattress to keep his knee up.  
"There goes my last chance to be accepted by mutantkind... Mutates have it so hard." Wade pouted.

"Oi, how many children did you father?"  
An exaggerated gasp when he realized, "How many stepchildren do I have?"

Cable sighed.  
"I usually use my telekinetic field to avoid getting a woman pregnant."

Laughter followed.

"Seriously? Are you saying that you create a telekinetic diaphragm?  
No, it's a telekinetic femidom, right? Right?"

Nathan resorted to kissing him to shut him up, for a moment at least.

"Ok, okay. But what about hygiene?"  
Not that he would dislike to have Nate inside him without a condom, but...

"I can tolerate that. I have been around in sewers more often than I like."

"What the..? Did you just compare me to a sewer?"

"I.... sorry. I didn't mean it like that."  
He cupped Wade's chin with his normal hand and lifted it gently to plant some kisses on the exposed neck whilst wondering what to say to soothe the mutate.

"You smell real nice, Wade."

He had waited for a comment on the scent the whole time, had hoped that his man would like the flowery fragrance, too.  
Wade chuckled happily, the older's lips never leaving his neck.  
"I bet you've never been to a cleaned and perfumed sewer."

Nathan, even though he knew it would disappear very soon, marked his neck with a hickey.  
It made Wade gasp in reply. 

Wade enjoyed his husband's heaviness on his body and the attention he got.  
He explored the strong and broad shoulders and back, his hands roamed over Nate's skin in big circles. Once he reached the mutant's ass, he held on to the firm buttocks and moved his pelvis in little thrusts, targeting Nathan's genitals bluntly.

He was rewarded with throaty moans in between a mixture of kissing and sucking on his shoulder. He explicitly squeezed the warrior's ass with both hands and pressed his cock against him until Nate got the hint and imitated what the man under him did with his own pelvis.

The T.O. hand that had rested next to Wade began to grope the mutate's butt again,  
cool metal fingertips repeatedly teased him by getting closer and closer to his hole and ghosting over the rim, which made him wince, then retreating to the back of his thigh.

The anticipation made Wade wiggle the foot that hung in the air and made his toes curl.  
He was way more sex-starved than he liked to admit.

Nathan buried his nose in the sweet scent that was strongest around the collar bone,  
arching his back to reach there and nibble at the skin.  
Wade squirmed under him.

"Nate, I swear, if you don't use the lube on me now, I will cum from rutting against you.  
And I'll have you know, it will happen pretty soon if you keep this up." 

If he hadn't cum before, Wade would for sure have reached his climax already.  
Nathan, on the other hand, seemed totally calm and in control of his body.  
Definitely hot, but not bothered.

Cable retreated completely and released the younger man.  
Wade crawled towards the nightstand in a cat-like fashion to get the lube. 

Wade lay down with his head on a pillow, looking at him impatiently while putting a second pillow under his butt.  
The image was definitely lewd.  
And somehow beautiful, Nathan thought.  
He could see a shiny drop of precum running down the head of Wade's erect penis.  
The sight alone made his own horniness level up twofold.

The mutate spread his legs wide and invitingly.  
Nathan still only looked at him, mesmerized.

Without warning, something hit Cable's forehead hard.

"Spider-Man would have dodged that bottle," Wade laughed.

Nathan blinked and felt the object against his leg.

"If you want Spider-Man to fuck you, you've apparently married the wrong guy."  
He reached for the black bottle filled with lube and positioned himself kneeling between Wade's bent legs.

"Nah. I want only you, Nate!"  
He placed one foot on Cable's T.O. chest and smirked.

The warrior seized him by the ankle and lifted his calf onto his shoulder.  
Now Wade was even more vulnerable.  
He opened the bottle's cap.

"With which hand do you want me to do this?"

"Flesh and blood and bones hand. Pretty please with lube on top!"

So he squeezed a nice amount of the cool lube on his right hand and coated his fingers with it.  
The closed bottle rolled to his feet.  
He petted his husband's leg whilst at the same time his middle finger brushed Wade's hole.

Wade gasped.  
"Fuck! Could as well have put it in the fridge."

It would get warm soon enough, so Cable didn't stop.  
He rather focused on the task at hand.  
He very carefully circled the scarry rim. The scars here resembled them on Wade's lips.  
Soft and slim.

Wade winced.  
"Nate, I beg you, don't ghost over these scars.  
It's better when you just press against them."

Nathan leaned forward till his face was above Wade's.  
The other's calf slid from his shoulder down his side in the process.  
He kissed next to the mutate's mouth when he stopped circling and pressed his finger into the middle of the soft, hot spot with gentle force.  
Even with that much lube, it didn't slide in easily.

He heard Wade moan with a mix of pleasure and pain and noticed how the surrounding walls were softly scarred, too.  
Nathan kissed him on the lips while he pushed the finger in completely and pulled back to half its length. He pressed his index finger against the taut sphincter, trying to distract Wade by massaging his thigh with the other hand. "Are you ok?"

Wade nodded as he clenched his teeth and tried to relax.

Nathan bent forward in order to reach the younger's chest, moving the fingers inside Wade slowly.  
He began to kiss and lick right above a wound that was just in the state of suppurating.  
Wade watched him going lower with eyes wide open.  
"Don't," he begged.

Nathan, thinking it was about the movement of his fingers causing too much pain, paused and looked up concerned. "Shall we stop?"

"No! Don't stop fucking me on your fingers.  
Just don't lick my ugly open wounds and yellow pus. Are you insane?"

"Wound licking was a common practice once. Judging by the amount of pus oozing out your superior immune system already killed the bacteria in this wound anyway. It's harmless.  
And I am not disgusted with your body." 

He continued the movement of his fingers and pointedly licked the wound.  
Wade threw his head back onto the pillow. 

A third finger joined in, stretching the ring of muscle with determination and it finally started to feel good for him. He mentally thanked the patron saint of anal sex a thousand times that his prostate was obviously free of pain-causing tumours right now.  
Otherwise, Nathan's fingers would have caused discomfort already.

"You are so damn tight, Wade."

"Can't believe I'm not a virgin, right?  
But I'm afraid I must disappoint you, it's just my healing factor."

Nathan suddenly sucked at one of his sensitive nipples which, together with the fingers inside him, had Wade shudder and spill needy moans.  
"God, I wish this was my first time." It held bitterness.  
It seemed like Wade's first time with a man had not been good either...

He crooked his three fingers when he guessed that he was at the right spot.  
The surprised little scream confirmed that he indeed was.

Wade was baffled.  
Nathan had hit his prostate right away without touching the area in search of it first.  
"What the fuck, Priscilla? Do you possess future lovemaking skills?  
Something like a prostate radar, maybe?"

"Maybe I do?"  
Nathan smiled at him roguishly.  
He went back to kneel between his legs.  
After some more thrusts and making sure the other man was finally well-relaxed around his fingers,  
he removed them from inside Wade and searched for the bottle,  
cleaning his hand with the bath towel when he noticed it was still on the bed.  
He really was at his limit of holding back.

After he had coated his cock with a lot of lube, an act that Wade had watched interestedly,  
he looked at his husband with one question in mind. 

And Wade silently answered it by getting on his knees and hands.  
His penis hanging between his legs nearly flaccid due to the inner relaxation.  
Everything on display for his man to see.

Nathan positioned himself close to the mutate's butt. "Can I?"

"Seriously, Summers?  
Do I have to glue an arrow-shaped sign on my ass that points to my asshole and says 'Please come in!' or what?  
Of course I want you to stick it in me." He waggled his rear.

"You are terrible, Wade. I'm just trying to be nice."

He lined his member up with Wade's anus.  
One hand holding himself in place and one on Wade's hip to prevent him from fleeing forwards the moment he tried to enter him.  
Wade indeed winced when the head forcefully pushed against his entrance.

The merc exhaled and tried to relax again.  
The glans slowly slid in, stretching his rim and rubbing against the scars.  
Not a pleasant feeling, but bearable.  
Definitely a hundred times less unpleasant than having a limb cut off.  
Anyway, he was glad that Nate's penis wasn't a full T.O. one.  
A metal dildo didn't exactly feel great.  
Especially not when one's inner walls were marred.

Nathan was halfway in, muttering 'fuck' and 'so damn tight' and some incomprehensible stuff that maybe was in Askani repetitively.  
Wade fell down onto his underarms and burrowed his face into the pillow that he clutched.

He felt every detail of Nathan's penis going deeper, could basically picture Nate's dick inside him.  
Instead of muttering words, he filled the pillow with moans and groans once Nathan started to thrust into him, holding his hips steady with both hands.

"Let me hear how a mercenary moans, Wade."  
Nathan demanded while groaning himself.

Said mercenary turned his head to the side, his cheek still on the pillow, "And here I thought you liked me bound and _gagged_."

"Not today."  
The taller man adjusted the angle of his thrusts so his glans came close to the prostate every time he pushed back in.  
And Wade moaned. For him. Because of him.

The mutate felt Nathan's heavy torso lean forward, a mouth touching his shoulder blade.  
The way Nate licked a particularly sensitive area told him that this crazy silver fox was licking another open, suppurating wound.  
He hissed in distaste even though he understood the nature of this act.

When the older man retreated from his back, he followed suit and leaned against Nathan's front, urging him to sit back on his heels.  
He nestled up to the chest of the man behind him,  
basically sitting on the older's lap with his knees on either side.  
Nathan embraced him from behind, his hands roaming over his pecs and stomach possessively.  
The scarred man moved his hips in circles before going up and down.  
Nathan gave him a moment, then started to thrust in the anti-rhythm, his ups meeting Wade's downs.

A greedy Wade soon pushed down completely, finally taking all of his husband's cock in and welcoming the intrusion into his depth with high-pitched moans.  
"Priscilla. Fuck. More."

"I will blow your mind, Wade."

Nathan tugged at the mutate's left bud till it was stiff before he rolled it between his thumb and index finger, tracing the outlines of Wade's defined abdominals with the other hand. He kissed the juncture of neck and shoulder, tasting the saltiness of Wade's sweat between the scars and sores.  
His right hand slowly went downwards.

Wade reached behind and caressed the back of Nate's head,  
running his fingers through the white hair.  
He curved his back inwards, enjoying Nathan's hands on his body.  
The man who possibly possessed future sex skills slightly changed the angle and pounded his prostate again. It was so, so good.  
Every hit sent sparks through his body.  
"So fucking good, baby!"

When Cable took Wade's penis in hand and stroked it lovingly, he rested the back of his head on Nate's right shoulder, exposing his neck, and moaned with blatant pleasure even more.

"God, Wade, you really have no shame."

Somehow, Wade managed to reply with words although he was quite lost to his pleasure.  
"Fuck, ...ah.. what ...ah..... what's there to be ashamed of?"

Another perfectly aimed thrust and he fell into an intense orgasm that had him ejaculate translucent fluid onto the blanket.

The spasm of his insides squeezed Cable's cock as he enjoyed the waves of bliss.

All of a sudden, he was pushed forward.  
Strong legs forced his thighs apart more, strong hands on his hips pinned him down to the bed.  
Nate thrusted into him with way more force than before.  
Thrusts that gave zero pleasure.

Wade didn't complain.  
Cable had given him a fantastic orgasm.  
If this was how the old man would find his release, he would grant him that.  
He clung to his pillow, keeping his mouth shut. Listening to Cable's deep groans.

Till the thrusts became uncoordinated and sharp,  
rubbing against the slightly marred surrounding painfully.  
The T.O. streak chafed at the scarry rim.  
The grip on his hips became tighter, the T.O. hand dug unforgivingly into his flesh.  
"Nate.. it hurts.."

"Let me finish," Cable commanded.

Deadpool silenced himself by biting into his wrist.  
His hands clutched the pillow frantically.  
He closed his eyes and hoped his husband would reach climax the next second.  
Sweat dropped from Cable's forehead down on his back and into some of his open wounds. 

Nathan collapsed on Wade's body once he had finished.  
He tried to catch his breath, panting heavily.

The heaviness he loved to feel on him brought Wade back from the realm of agony.  
Hot breath against his ear, heated skin on his.  
The feeling of Nathan still being inside him.  
And, also inside him, a sharp burn caused by alkaline jizz on fresh wounds.  
They didn't move or speak yet.

When Nathan finally retreated and left Wade's body, he noticed the blood that leaked out of the other's twitching hole together with some of his cum and some lube.  
"Wade, I.. I am so sorry." He was genuinely concerned.

"Doesn't matter. It most likely already healed," the mutate said dryly.  
Then he turned around to lie on his back and looked at the shocked man.  
"My body is getting cold."

The time traveler hesitantly covered Wade with his whole body.  
The mood was tense, still.

"My hand is lonely." 

Nathan looked at the scarry hand next to Wade's face.  
He interlaced his metal fingers with Wade's.  
Wade watched the ceiling.

"Hey, Priscilla, do you know that you grunt like a boar during sex?"

"Well, and you moan in the most effeminate way."

"Didn't seem to bother you."

"I didn't say it was bad."

"Neither did I."  
Wade chuckled, Nate relaxed.

Both took a nap.  
Nathan because he was exhausted, Wade just because.

~*~

"I need a shower. And we have to go back." Cable had woken up.

The younger man latched on to him in his sleepy state.  
Cable tried to get up without success.  
"Wade, let me go."

"No, thanks."

With his arms around Nathan's neck and his legs around his waist, he was like an anchor.  
Nathan struggled to get free.

"I won't let you leave me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fruits au Lait is like banana milk but with several fruits, pineapple is among them.  
> It is very sweet.
> 
> I'm very sorry that I made you wait so long for this chapter.  
> I wasn't able to write for weeks due to things that happened in my life.  
> Leave a comment to let me know what you think about this chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

A sigh later, Cable used his T.O. arm to secure Wade close to his chest.  
He balanced the additional weight and sat up with a sudden, inelegant move.

Wade's sleepiness vanished in an instant.  
"The fuck, Priscilla?"  
He was basically sitting on Nathan's lap now, his legs and arms still not leaving the mutant's waist and neck.

"If you don't set me free, I have to take you along."

The tall warrior stood up, his husband clinging to him for dear life.  
He took a first step with a _crunsh_ and shuddered.

Wade raised his head from Nathan's shoulder in confusion.

There was something gooey and rubbery under the sole of his foot.  
He lifted his leg, stepped aside and examined the thing, looking down over Wade's shoulder.  
A flattened cockroach stuck to the floor, its intestines squeezed out, the chitin exoskeleton cracked at its sides.  
Next to it, some drops of dubious fluid.

"You should keep your live stock in a cage, Wade. And feed it once in a while."

"What do you mean, live stock?"

"The roaches."

Wade made a disgusted gagging sound.  
"I know I'm not right in the head, but I don't eat roaches!  
....Whereas, I'd actually like to try chocolate enrobed grasshoppers.  
If I would finally find a place that has them on the menu."

"I've eaten roaches. Although they are way bigger in the future."

"How big?" The topic had caught Wade's interest.

"The size of hare.  
If the rate of oxygen in the air would go up so much once more, they would be able to get even bigger."

"How does it taste?"

"Awful, but it's better than starving to death."

"Hm.. is this a glimpse of the dystopian future again?"

"It is."  
Nathan mumbled the words into Wade's neck before he strode towards the bathroom.

Wade watched three more cockroaches reappear from under the bed.  
Their antennae waggled frantically as they gathered together around the protein shot, seemingly not caring about their dead friend.

When Nathan passed the broken mirror, Wade got a look at the reflection of his face in the destroyed glass.  
He remembered the time he had punched the mirror for showing him his fugly mug.  
Later, he had felt the urge to at least wipe off his blood from the shattered surface so it wouldn't remind him of his self-hate every time he had to use the toilet.  
The blood that had dropped down on the sink, however, didn't bother him.  
And so the stains were still there.  
He closed his eyes. Breathing in and out, concentrating on Nate's warm body.

Nathan entered the small shower stall and closed its door behind himself.  
With two beefy men filling the tiny stall, there was nearly no space left to move.  
Cable managed to turn on the shower, the water's temperature changed from rather cold to lukewarm, then to pleasing warm.  
Wade would have squealed when the stream of cold water came down from above, but didn't want to embarrass himself in front of the mutant who stood there like a stoic rock.  
All he did was cling to his man even more.

"Wade, I can not wash my body like this. Won't you get on your own feet?"

"No can do."

"Then how will you wash yourself?"

"Yeah, well, I guess I just won't."

Cable sighed. "Want me to do it for you?"  
He turned off the shower, reached for the bottles of bodywash and grabbed one without looking at it.

"No, don't put that nasty stuff on my skin!"

'Our Best - obviously _Our Worst_ \- for Sensitive Skin' was put back.  
Nathan pointed at 'UltraSENSITIVE'.  
"This one?"

Wade nodded and leaned back against the wall right behind him.  
Gentle hands roamed over his body, soaping his shoulders, his chest and abs.

The foam didn't cause too much pain where it came into contact with the fresh wounds that would soon become new scars on his body. The scars would later become unscathed skin until the cancer took its part in the cycle again. Or his body took external damage.

Nate traced some of his longer scars with his non-T.O. fingers.  
Slow, but applying the right pressure not to hurt him.  
Wade already felt the want buiding up in his lower stomach again.

The soapy hands then went to his lower back, massaging downwards till they kneaded his buttocks. 

"Are you doing that with a special goal in mind, Priscilla?  
'Cause if you do, you already succeeded."  
Wade pressed his nether regions against Nathan's abdominals to stress what he meant and leaned forward to reach the mutant's face.  
The tip of his tongue moved lightly on his husband's lips to lure his out of its cave, intending to start one of these open air tongue-interactions he had seen in some JGVs.  
And he got what he had gone for.

Nathan turned on the shower without breaking their now indoors - to be exact, inside Wade's mouth - deep kiss to get rid of the foam on Wade's skin and his own hands.  
Kissing with closed eyes under the stream of water was nice.

Nathan's hands kept kneading the mutate's ass and Wade responded to it with little moans.  
When he slid a wet finger down the man's cleft and probed the hole, he was surprised to find it so tight again. They would need lube right away. The bodywash definitely wasn't an option.

"Wade, let me go. I will get the lube." He turned the water off.

"Just use spit!"

"Are you sure about that?"

Of course it would be better to have lube.  
But letting Nate leave, even just for a short moment, seemed scary.  
He didn't want to be alone.  
If Nate was only one step away, he would already be too far away.

"Yeah, it's fine." 

He led the older man's right hand to his mouth and sucked at his index and middle finger, wetting them with his tongue.  
When he allowed the digits to leave his mouth, Nathan directed them to his rump immediately and traced down the cleft between his buttocks in a slow manner while initiating another kissing session. 

The fingers reached Wade's tight anus and touched with care not to ghost over it as Wade had told him not to do before. The legs around his waist jerked and constricted when he had one saliva-wetted finger entering.  
As an alternative to speaking, the younger man ran his fingers through Nathan's wet, sleek hair to let him know that he was ok.  
Cable gave him time to adjust to the digit before he pushed the second one in. 

Nathan was glad to find that there was still some lube left inside Wade.  
Slow thrusts followed.

Wade had broken the kiss and caressed the mutant's right cheek with the hand that wasn't busy combing the white hair.  
"You are getting stubbly, baby."

"So do you. A little at least."

Unbelieving, Wade touched his own chin.  
Nate was right. A few short, spiky hairs were growing there.  
He hadn't noticed them before.  
It was something he hadn't felt on his chin for a long time.  
His ever changing skin usually didn't keep hair follicles intact long enough to produce hair that actually showed up on the surface.  
Not only was he less marred in total, the skin that was in a normal state also seemed to remain for longer.

"You do me good, Nate," Wade whispered,  
pushing the very recent memory of his husband violently fucking him to the very back of his mind.

The fingers inside him moved a little faster now and made him release aroused, content noises.  
Before they retreated, Cable kissed him one more time.

Wade ended the kiss and struggled a little.  
Nathan still kept him in position with his metal hand under his butt.  
"Let me get on my own feet."

The moment Cable removed his hand, Wade flopped down a certain bit and screeched out of surprise. His arms suddenly in a straight line from holding on to the mutant's shoulders in an instinctive reaction.  
Cable looked at him with amusement, grinning.

Wade set one of his feet down on the wet ground, then the other one and turned around.

Nathan watched the man who now stood against the wall with his hands and chest pressed against the slippery tiles, slightly curving his spine so his ass was only centimeters away from Nathan's eager cock. He decided that it was for the best to get some spit on his penis before taking the next step.  
The residual moisture from the water that had run over it wouldn't do.  
He spat in his palm and stroked his hard member with the same hand a few times.

Wade looked at him, his chin placed on his left shoulder, and bit his lower lip in anticipation of what was yet to come.  
Sex didn't only mean the sensations of pleasure and an orgasm. It also meant they would be closest to each other physically. Maybe even spiritually.  
It was the thing he yearned for the most.  
To be as close as possible to the one he loved.

When Nathan grabbed Wade's marred hip with his T.O. hand to steady him,  
the mutate winced, closed his eyes and pressed his cheek against the wall.  
At the same time, Wade presented his ass to him even more.

After a moment of hesitation, Cable lined his erect penis up with Wade's more or less prepared hole.  
He refrained from pushing in in one go, afraid that it would hurt Wade too much.  
Instead, Nathan sheathed himself slowly and carefully.  
Stopping after every new forward-pressing move to let Wade get comfortable with the intrusion into the tightness of his hole and the excessive stretch of his sphincter.  
Under no circumstances would he allow himself to hurt Wade badly in the course of having sex a second time.  
He traced and massaged the rim with his index finger to make it relax around his girth more. 

The pattern of the scars inside had changed.  
Nathan noticed that the ones he had felt before were mostly gone.  
New ones of different location and intensity, though still quite soft, had emerged.

Wade had started to moan in that odd way again the moment he had entered him.  
He obviously swayed between pain and pleasure.  
The time traveler began to roam his husband's back with both hands in an attempt to soothe his pain. Slow thrusts that overflowed with tenderness accompanied it.

"Feels so nice, Nate."  
Wade's eyes were lidded, but focused on the taller man.

Nathan smiled and kept up the cautious work.  
When the mutate finally moved his body against the thrusts, Nathan knew he could dare to go harder and faster.

For some time, there was nothing to hear but the noises that left their throats and the sound of clashing flesh.  
No words were spoken that were not their names – or terms of endearment, praise and pleadings for more in Wade's case, that is. 

Nathan, although he had given Wade's prostate attention, fell into orgasm first.  
After an erratic phase that came with harsh but mercifully less sharp thrusts, Nathan came.

Now his forehead rested against Wade's shoulder blade while he panted.  
He turned the shower on so the drizzle and creeks of water would wet his hand and Wade's genitals. He closed his eyes, the stream of water from above hit his head and back in a comforting fashion.  
Even without sight, his hand found its way to Wade's neglected penis.

With each stroke, the muscles around Nathan's spent cock clenched.  
Wade gave him the high-pitched moans he had made before when he had been close to his release.  
Cable enjoyed the auditory input until the other man's orgasm hit.  
He felt cum on his hand.

"Did I make you feel good?" Nathan asked after some time, still standing in the same position. Warm water was running down their bodies.

"Yeah, you did." Wade smiled.  
"How about another round?"

"I am not a teenager. I don't have an accelerated healing factor."  
Nathan left Wade's body, retreated as far as that was possible in the narrow stall and grabbed Wade's prefered bodywash. He also turned the water off.  
"Wash yourself. We will leave soon."

Wade took the bottle his husband offered him and started to soap himself.  
He felt Nate's cum running down his inner thigh before soap and water washed it away.

Cable took a few unintentional hits from Wade's elbows and waited till Wade had showered himself clean. Once the shorter man had left the stall, he took his shower, using a different bodywash.  
Wade's favorite product was empty.  
He would later check where to get it and give it to Wade as a present, he thought.

Wade, meanwhile, put some of his stuff into a red and black gym bag to take it to Providence.  
Among other things, he didn't want to leave the perfume and the lube in the apartment.  
When Nathan left the bathroom, fully dressed, his bag was ready and he wore some jeans and a T-shirt.  
With his packed belongings, he approached the potential savior of the world.  
Maybe they could visit this place again.  
For a second honeymoon, maybe?

Cable spoke the three words -  
sadly, these three words were not _I love you_ -  
and they were gone in an instant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love it if you left a comment.
> 
> There also is a [songfic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7833265) that belongs to this work!  
> Chronologically, it is the real final chapter.
> 
> I will write a Spideypool fanfiction next.  
> Basically, I plan to continue this Wade's story one year after the divorce.  
> [Sequel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8665921/chapters/19866583)

**Author's Note:**

> Take a look at this gorgeous [illustration](https://obsidian-snowflake-09.tumblr.com/post/158747558018/by-tsukiharu-commission-based-on-a-moment-in) for Chapter 12.


End file.
